fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genjo Kakinomoto
"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my Friends, My Family, My guild" ''- Genjo :::::::::::::::::::: '''Genjo Kakinomoto' is a Legal mage , who was born from the flames of Igneel. He was born in the times of the dragons, not aging until X777, when he had lost almost all of his magic, only to find a human who aided him in giving him flames to consume. He then lived a ordinary childs life till the age of 7. At this point, he had only made on friend, the other children and parents dispising him as when he was found their village became extremely hot for their normal conditions. Story Line Growing up learning sword skills and techniques with his Grandfather, he was an early bloomer for battles. His grandfather taught him his first ever magic, Purple Flare. He kept trying and trying until his father passed away when Genjo turned nine. Devastated, Genjo stopped training and kept learning of ways for him to bring his father back to the living world. While stopping training, he decided to go to the Dark Guild, Although being stopped by people asking if he would join the guild when he was older, he said yes, not knowing what a Guild Was. He found a book that said: "Bring things back from -----------." The book's last word was unreadable by any means, so he assumed it said "the dead." He studied the book, his determination driving him to bring his Grand Father back. When he successfully completed his training in the magic, he left to an abandoned shack outside the village where he performed it. When he performed it he was scared, he attempted to remove his energy from the magic, but he couldn't, A portal opened up, and at this point, Genjo was happy, he assumed it was his GrandFather, however, instead of his GrandFather, Five Figures came through instead... some armour, three men, with red, purple and blue coloured eyes and a demon like man. It turns out that the books title was "Bring things back from another timeline" He lost his concentration as the flow of magic had become unstable, sending him flying, while it's consequences was his knowledge of the book, magic and what it had done. His father heard the commotion and ran to his son as the demon form was about to attack young Genjo. his father blocked his attack and started to talk to them. Genjo was frighted, he didn't understand most of it, however, he picked up on the blue-eyed figure saying one thing. "In order for us to live on, We must help this one in the future... that medallion that we wore when he passed away, that will be the source of our power, we need to enter it in order to save his and our lives, or he may not survive..." At that moment his father nodded as the blue -eyed figure kneeled down to him, as he said these words: "Kid, no matter what you believe, you are going to be the one to save this world, and when that time comes, we will be with you.." he smiled as the medallion glowed gold and they all disappeared as young Genjo passed out. The next few months his father made him train, however Genjo didn't want to and being his hot-headed self, him and his sister ran away from home just before he saw melody. A month later, they were attacked by an Assassin Guild called PoisonClaw. As Rose said she would stay to fight he ran, he ran and watched Rose die. This was the point in his life he decided to become stronger, he went to the coldest mountain top and trained until a man in white approached him helping him learn reflector magic. The man left, before saying his name, Raiden. For the next 8 years, he traveled the world getting rid of evil bit by bit while he slowly regained his magic from the incident, until he came to Dragon Heart when he saw that a guy called roman was hurt. giving him medical aid, that was when he had first associated himself with Dragon Heart. He spent his life in Dragon Heart fighting the evil guilds and making more friends. When he left it, Roman chased after him and almost died fighting against a man in a robe, which genjo assumed was a member of PoisonClaw. He unlocked his ability to use his Spirit Flame form and protect his friend. He had many adventures and most of them he chose to forget, but when he returned home he had a note on the door saying he was now guild master of Dragon Heart and that he should protect it with all of his power. The guild lasted three years, before Genjo had decided to turn over a knew leaf. Time Skip: 1st Year After the war, he had been sent to a realm (Called Rerumu jōki) that seemed to be built for the soul purpose of rebuilding a man... as he had lost his body to saving Melody and the rest of his guild, although it ended with him sacrificing his strongest form, Spirit Flame, genjo sacrificed himself for his guild. In the realm, he found out what Genjo actually was, why he could remember the times of the dragons, but remember a modern childhood. He was an elemental in the old times. A being made of an element and able to control that element with an extreme amount of ease, they can also take on the form of a living being. The reason he remembered those times was because of this, and why he remembers Melody. The reason why he was able to live a normal childhood is because of his flames dying out. Years later, a man came across this ancient magic and decided to grow it with his own magic, recreating the elemental, and as it saw the being that recreated him while being low on its magical power, it took a copy of the form, creating a human child. When he regained his memories, he trained as he kept adapting his skills to different enemies. He continued to adapt with his newly found, light magic which replaced his purple flare magic. He had also found out that his power to create previous clones of himself was also because of his human father, he seemed to adapt a new trait. He seemed to somehow take on his Sainō Koko or Gifted Individual half. This is more of a curse on a species rather than a gift on them. It seems it condenses their energy until it is needed... or is forced out of them. There are different stages of the curse, and Genjo hasn't even scratched the surface of it. However, he has unlocked an ability to this that most of the species cannot, Anima Transtulerunt. A way of copying one's soul, and placing it in a fake body, almost a copy of that form's Soul, and materializing it, including its magics when used. They told him everything he needed to know before sending him to the real world, as he traveled for a month to get back to dragon heart, and reclaim his position as Guild Master. Saniya had been trying to make amends with Phantom Phoenix, which Genjo didn't agree with until later when she somehow convinced him. The rest of the year he spent doing household chores for the guild, like getting food, water really everything. He even made the building more resistant to attacks. However, most of it were spent with Luna. 2nd Year: This year was an important step in Genjo's life, he had started to raise a family. He had his first born child, Hiroaki. It was a male's name meaning, Spreading Brightness. He gave him the name because he wanted his son to have a fun prosperous life, not one like his, full of fighting and loss. They had considered getting married, but couldn't due to a problem with the Rerumu jōki, where he needed to learn more about his origin and power's so he can train. And before he left, luna had gotten pregnant again. At this point, he had collected 6 out of 22 shards of the Armour. 3rd Year: His son had grown up and he had become a fine boy, he didn't have a single thing to worry about, especially since his mother luna birthed a girl by the name of Sachi, meaning Blessed Child. This was due to when her being brought to the world, it seemed a bright white aura surrounded her, and the two parents saw it as a sign. Most of the year, he went to his cousin's sensei, who helped him with his enhanced senses, making it easier for him to use them all. He also managed to gain a knack for sensing someone's magical energy no matter how much they compress it or have left of it. He used these senses to collect more of the shards, bringing him to a total of 18 out of 22 shards. However, it seemed PoisenClaw also had a few pieces as they sought to control the power for a rotten plan. When he returned, he spent most of his time with his son then his guild, as he wanted to ensure that the guild wouldn't harm his child. After the third year, he left, and decided to bring his family with him. He decided he wanted to Join the Fairy Tail Guild, however, he decided to instead, create a new Guild From scratch, where there were no longer any strings attached to his old Foes. He created a Guild Called FlameEclipse, where he decided to spend his time training people to fight Evil Guilds and organisations. Traits Elemental Trait Genjo is known as a Elemental. Someone who lived in the days of dragons as a being of an Element, in Genjo's case, Fire. Due to his experience with magic, he was able to combine this ability with magic in order to transform into different elements, the currently unlocked ones he has are: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Poison/Acid, Shadow, Light, and Lightning. Gifted Trait This is an ability unique to Genjo. Due to his childhood incident, he has the ability to open a gate to a dimension called Rerumu jōki. '''Here, the previous versions of Genjo, Including his original selves from other timelines are located. This Dimension is only accessable to Genjo, and the key for him to kickstart it was his grandfather's medallion. His current forms are: '''Spirit Flame(Armour): Grants him Protection from attacks, plus slightly enhanced strength, and enhanced attack speed. Slight movement speed loss.Magic's Attacking Power is cut by a third of what it's original is. Blue-Eyed Genjo: This is a form genjo takes on when he reaches either a certain extent of his power or when he is protecting himself. This is the Lowest in forms, although it is his real body. Purple-Eyed Genjo: The next form in Genjo's extent of power, or has the goal of protecting Family and friends. This gives him a slight increase in his Magic and melee damage but decreases his perception and Attacking Speed. Red-Eyed Genjo: This is the final form of his current arsenal of forms. This is when he is in a state of pure anger over protecting someone. His reflex speed is increased exponentially, whereas his magic and perception are massively decreased. Rage Form: This is a more concentrated form of his previous, Red-Eyed form. Whereas he would gain a boost, he would here have the instincts of an animal, attacking without thinking it out at all,this makes it hard for him to depict what his Foes or Allies are. Magic Fire Make/Metal-Fire Make Genjo's Fire Make is odd, where he has two different kinds of fire make. One is normal fire make, however, he also has the ability to melt metals with his fire make, and then use that also. 'Static Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): User creates a massive wall of fire infront of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Volcano '(火山 Kazan): User causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below their target consuming them in flames. *'Fire-Make: Kanabō '(金棒): User creates a Kanabō to attack with, capable of smashing almost anything and leaving severe burns. The size and style of the Kanabō is up to the caster. *'Fire-Make: Gungnir': User creates a spear to throw at the enemy or weild for thrusting or defense. *'Fire-Make: Gatling Gun' (ガトリングガン Gatoringugan): User creates a mini gatling gun that fires at the target. It lasts one minute before the magic needed to keep creating bullets becomes too much. Conway uses this spell as a last resort since the magic usage of this spell adds up quickly. **The ammunition for Fire-Make: Gatling Gun can penetrate, expload on impact or simply set the target on fire. 'Dynamic Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): User creates a dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire scorching everything near it. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '(オオカミの群れ Ōkami no mure): User creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Nue '(鵺): User creates a creature with the head of a monkey, body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger and a snake for a tail to attack the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Ogre '(鬼 Oni): User creates a fiery Ogre weilding a Konabō to attack, defend or simply destroy whatever it comes across. *'Fire-Make: Giant '(巨大な Kyodaina): User creates a huge humanoid creature for causing large scale damage to the surrounding area. *'Fire-Make: Grim Reaper '( 死神Shinigami): User creates a fiery skeletal figure wielding a bladed weapon made of fire to attack the target. Attacks from this spell always end with at least one strike to the neck of target. 'Uncatagorized Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Lens' (レンズ Renzu): User creates a "lens" with the heat of the fire to project an image of him/herself or an object to try and fool the opponent. * Castor's Spells *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (火メイクのドラゴン; Hi Meiku no Doragon): Castor, generating enough fire and magic, is able to create a large dragon from the palm of his hand. The dragon is serpentine in shape and thus can easily chase down opponents no matter which direction they go. *'Fire-Make: Giant' (火メイクの巨大な; Hi Meiku no Kyodaina): Castor, generating enough fire, creates a void in which he stands in and has fire surround him, producing a giant made of flame in which he can control from the inside. Though, as his magic is drained, he is risking himself for self injury. *'Fire-Make: Fullbody' (火メイクのフルボディ; Hi Meiku no Furu Bodei): Infusing his skin with magic, his body can gain the properties of fire, becoming intensely hot to the touch and in some cases intangible as swords can cut through him and bullets fly through him. Though, this leaves major organs such as heart and brain susceptible to attack but the heat of his body is known to melt metal. A notable feature that this ability has activated is flames will appear all over his body. Genjo's experience in using this ability has allowed him to completely transform his body into flames, however this is only for a short period of time Ice Make Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magicinvolving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Static Spike Storm; '''Is a varient of Ice make, where Genjo is able to create spikes of ice and aim them at his opponent, this spell is usually performed to get a fast agile target, and usually creates about 300 ice shards, each going at 60mph. Dynamic '''Eagle Wave; Is a varient of ice make, where Genjo creates 50-150 Eagles, as they rain down on the opponent, during the dive, the eagles throw ice feathers at the opponent to keep them distracted for the most efficient outcome. Special Ice Make Genjo's own created spells which are used to help friends and allies. Special Ice Make; Blizzard; Used to blind the enemies for the perfect attacking opportunity. Uses crushed specks of ice that spin in a circular motion both Clockwise and Counter-Clockwise around the opponent(s). Light Magic Canon Spells *'Light Pulse':fires an explosive ball of light from his hands. *'Shiny Sniper': fires a pinpoint blast blast of light that he can cause to bounce off reflective surfaces increasing its accuracy. *'Flash Break': body emits a large amount of light blinding an opponent, so that Akashiro can get the better of them. *'Searchlight' (サーチライト''Sāchiraito''):creates a floating disc made of light that he then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of its flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent. *'Light Body Transformation':can transform his body into light to avoid attacks and move at high speeds. *'Hikari Cannon' (光大砲 Hikari Taihō):''' fires a large blast of light energy from his palm causing massive amounts of damage. *Seven Stars' (7つの星 ''Nanatsunohoshi) :creates seven balls of light that he then fires at his opponent creating a large explosion. *'Moonlight '(月光, Gekkô):This spell, when used, reflects a ripple in the blue air, this ripple, the picture emerges of the moon, which shoots a ray of light blue of moonlight toward the opponent. *'Holy Typhoon '(ホーリー台風, Horî Taifû): When this spell is used, laps its wings strong, it creates a windstorm That meets typhoon wind and form the sacred That devastated everything ahead. *'Fallen Stars '(堕星, Databoshi): he snaps his fingers of both hands at the same time, with that, the air around him and begins to have opoennte blue undulations, which break and turn in space, pointing with one hand to the opponent and the stars attack the opponent. Weapons and Equipment Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:OC Category:Roleplay